Myra Black
by TheWitchofLOTR
Summary: Myra Black, the daughter of Regulus Black and her journey though her years of Hogwarts and on-wards. Eventual Charlie/OC This story is AU because Regulus has a daughter. (In the actual timeline Regulus would have been 13 when he had Myra, but in this story he was 19)
1. Chapter 1

Authors note~ Everything belong to J.K Rowling, except for Myra :)

* * *

Chapter 1 - Ollivanders

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of a narrow and shabby shop as a small girl entered with a wide-eyed house elf by her side. The young girl waited for quite a few moments. "Hello?" she asked towards the dark back of the shop. Just then an old man rolled out on an ancient wheeled ladder from the rows and rows of wands before standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Good afternoon Miss Black. I was wondering when you would visit my shop."

The girl rubbed her hands awkwardly. "Umm, yes. Well, you see I'm heading off to Hogwarts soon and I was hoping to buy a wand?"

"Aha!" the old wizard exclaimed "Of course, of course. I do remember your father's wand, Cypress and Unicorn hair, rather pliable." He seemed to be in deep thought for a while before pulling out a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

Myra -as that is the girl's name- turned to her companion questionably and the house elf tapped her right arm with a wrinkly finger.

"My right?"

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Myra from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round her head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Miss. Black. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Myra thought that his speech seemed rather well rehearsed._ 'He must say it to all his customers' _she speculated as Mr. Ollivander left the measuring tape to record by itself while he fiddled around the shelves, occasionally taking out boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure flopped onto the floor. "Right then, Miss. Black. Try this one. Eight and a half inches, Blackthorn and Dragon Heartstring, unyielding.

Myra picked up the wand and waved it at a pot of flowers, her house elf clapped with excitement as one of the flowers started dancing, but almost immediately stopped as the flower shrivelled up and crumbled onto the counter. Mr. Ollivander immediately snatched the wand from her hand. "No, no- here, ten inches Cedar, Unicorn hair and slightly springy."

This time, Myra waved the wand at the small chair in the shop, but it flew over their heads and broke against the wall.

"No matter." Mr. Ollivander said as he repaired the chair and sent it back to where it once was with a wave of his wand.

A few wands later Myra held the handle of an Ebony and Unicorn hair wand, quite springy nine and half inches. A sudden warmth spread through her fingers. She waved the wand and a bright smile came over her face as a pleasant bright gust of wind twirled about her. Mr. Ollivander cried, "Ha Ha! Oh well done" and the house elf jumped up and down, his ears flopping madly.

"Thank you so very much Mr. Ollivander" said Myra

"Oh it was my pleasure my dear."

She paid seven gold Galleons for her wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop. As they departed, Myra bumped into a freckled red headed boy coming into the same shop she just left.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry" she said.

"It's really quite alright" said the boy "I'm Ch-"he began to say until two identical boys ran up to them exclaiming, "Charlie! Stop flirting with girls and hurry up. We wanna go to Zonkos!" Charlie turned bright red and sent an apologetic look her way before being dragged into the shop by the two terrors. Myra smiled and held her hand out to her house elf. "Let's head off Dobby"

"Yes mistress" He replied with a flap of his ears, and with a pop, they disappeared from the busy Diagon Alley.

* * *

Please review! This is my first story on FanFiction, hope you enjoy (:

_I will update next week._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Sorting

* * *

Lucius Malfoy arrived at the swarming platform 9 ¾ with a 'pop', holding a dark haired girl by the shoulder. "You be sorted into Slytherin, of course, but Ravenclaw is also acceptable" he muttered ominously into her ear. Myra nodded as he continued. "You will be respectful to those of noble worth, and _no_ fraternizing with mud-bloods and blood traitors alike" he finished with a harsh squeeze to her shoulder as a well-dressed man walked up to them, a young boy by his side. "Flint", said Malfoy with a pleasant smile. "I see your eldest is going to Hogwarts". Myra looked over to Flint's son and noticed that one eyebrow of his was rather peculiar, as it seemed to be permanently raised.

"Yes, and I suppose that this little lady must be Myra Black" Flint said, not unkindly. Myra didn't quite know what to do as he offered his hand to her, so she held it and did a short curtsey. Flint Junior let out a short-lived bark out laughter before being silenced by Flint Seniors glare.

"I will see you soon" drawled Malfoy to Flint, and he dragged Myra away. "I have a meeting, I expect to see a letter tonight detailing your sorting." Myra nodded and Mr. Malfoy apparated out of the station. Myra loaded her trunk into the back of the Hogwarts Express and climbed aboard. The train began to move. Myra looked out her compartments window to see all the parents all huddling elbow-to-elbow, trying to get one last glimpse of their children until the trained disappeared as it rounded the corner. The door of the compartment slid open and a pink-haired girl stood in the doorway.

"Can I come in?" she asked with a rather loud voice.

"Sure" Myra said with a smile.

"Nymphadora Tonks" She held her hand out "but I like Tonks better because Nymphadora sounds quite silly." Myra shook her hand.

"Tonks?" Myra said with a smile. "We're related you know, I've heard my uncle talking about it. Your Mum and my Dad were cousins, so that makes us second cousins. "

"Really?" Tonks said excitably. Her hair changed suddenly to a bright shade of violet.

"Wow!" exclaimed Myra. "You're a Metamorphagus!"

"Yeah, it's cool right!" said Tonks as she changed it back to pink. Giggles could be heard if you were to walk past their compartment, as Tonks entertained Myra by changing her face into all sorts of animals.

Myra gave a great snort as Tonks' hair turned platinum blonde and her face changed into the sneering face of Lucius Malfoy. Tonks pranced about the compartment, bent over and let out a great fart. There was a short silence before both girls erupted into laughter.

Tonks and Myra were changing into their robes as a voice rang through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

They joined the crowd thronging the corridor as the train slowed right down and finally stopped. Myra stepped out onto a tiny, dark platform and pulled her cloak closer to her body as the night air was certainly colder than the warmth of the Hogwarts Express.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" said an extremely large man with a big furry beard. "C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

There was a loud "Oooooh!" as the narrow path they were walking on opened up for them to see a lake, and beyond that lake there was a vast castle perched atop a high mountain.

"No more'n four to a boat!" the burly man called, pointing to a crowd of little boats sitting on the shore of the dark lake. Myra and Tonks climbed in to one of them with a brown haired boy and a blonde girl.

"Everyone in?" shouted the big man, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"

The formation of tiny vessels glided through the water all at once and the boy grabbed the sides of the boat as if hanging on for fear of losing his life.

"Heads down!" yelled the man as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the boats carried them through a veil of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached an underground dock of sorts, where they all clambered out.

They followed the giant-like man. The glowing torch providing the only source of light as they came out of the rock, and onto damp grass that slept in the wake of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. The giant man knocked on the door with his massive fist three times. The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there, intimidating and imposing. Myra couldn't help but think that she looked rather like her grandmother Walburga.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide and revealed the tremendous entrance hall. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." She left the chamber.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" asked Tonks to Myra.

"I have no idea actually" said Myra with a worried look on her face.

A boy with flaming red hair that stood beside Tonks spoke up. "My brother Bill told me that we had to fight a troll"

This didn't help, but Myra's face did turn an unattractive red colour as she realised that he was the boy -Charlie- from Ollivanders. Then something happened that made him jump about a foot in the air - several people behind her screamed. Tonks and Myra held on to each other for dear life as a parade of ghosts entered through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. A pale skinned, black haired, orange eyed poltergeist came through last, cackling madly to himself as he dropped a bucket of water all over them. They all screamed out, many girls exclaiming, "My hair!"

"That was your last chance Peeves!" shouted a ghost wearing a ruff and tights as he chased the poltergeist out of the hall.

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start- oh" the professor paused." Peeves I suppose?" she asked as she gestured to their soaking wet clothes and hair. A few student nodded dimly. "It's no problem"

With a wave of her wand their clothes and hair immediately dried.

"Cool" said a girl towards the back of the huddle.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Myra got into line behind Tonks and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. Myra thought it was strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.

Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. Myra saw Tonks looking up in wonder at the ceiling. "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside." Said Myra.

Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing.

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Exclaimed Tonks.

"Seems like it."

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Black, Myra!"

Of course I would go first, Myra thought dismally as she stumbled out of the line. A few whispers of "Black? As in Sirius Black?" Echoed around the hall until Professor Mc Gonagall shut them up with a sharp glare.

Myra put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. She waited.

"Hmm," said a small voice in her ear. "Plenty of courage. And quite a smart mind! But oh, I see. You are just and loyal, patient, true, and unafraid of toil." The hat let out a grumbling laugh and shouted "HUFFLEPUFF" to the whole hall. Worried thoughts ran into her mind. Hufflepuff? She thought, worried of what her family would say "Hufflepuff will be your new family, that, I have no doubts about." The hat told her as the Professor took it off her head.

A few more students were called, and then it was Tonks' turn. Her hair turned a grey-white colour and a few "oohs" could be heard from many students. She and Myra both grinned at each other before the hat was put on her head. After a few seconds the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Myra clapped loudly with the rest as Tonks bounced onto the chair next to her.

"Brilliant!" she said as they high- fived each other and her hair turned yellow and black. A few older Hufflepuffs grinned as she gleamed with house pride. After Weasley, Charlie was sorted into Gryffindor Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Fiddlehead! Bonbon! Scab! Draggled!"

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Myra didn't know whether to laugh or not as she exchanged an amused glance with Tonks. But her eyes were now pulled to the food that suddenly appeared on the golden dish in front of her. She madly chose her favourites and began to eat.

Myra looked over to Tonks and nearly choked as she saw that her mouth was two times the size it should be, and her teeth were big and chomping many things.

"Uhhh, Tonks?" she looked over and Myra gestured towards her mouth, which was a rather frightening sight. "Whoops" Tonks said as it shrunk back to normal. "Mum always tells me off for doing that, but I just can't help it sometimes."

As Myra helped herself to a delicious slice of Black Forest cake, the talk turned to their families.

"My dad's a muggle and my mums a witch" Tonks was saying. "My mums sides really _dark_ if you get what I mean" A few others nodded and she continued. "Well when she married a muggle she got burned straight off the family tree and kicked out of home, then I was born and Yadda, Yadda".

Myra nodded, "Tonks and I are second-cousins, my parents died when I was very young so I was sent to live with the Malfoys"

"Oh, that must be terrible!" one girl exclaimed and Tonks shook her head in agreement.

"It truly is, I was brought up by nannies and house elves. It was really boring, as I could do hardly anything but read, or play the violin in my spare time away from studying. I have a feint idea of how they'll react to my sorting." She said with a grimace.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahern - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils and I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favourite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot.

"Ah, music," he said as the song stopped, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

They followed a Hufflepuff prefect and stopped in front of stacked barrels in a shadowy stone recess on a right-hand side corridor near the kitchens.

"Now remember" said the prefect. "To get into our common room you will have to tap the barrels in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff'. But remember, if you don't, you'll be soaking wet with vinegar quite quickly.

He tapped in the rhythm, and the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, opened to reveal a large, earthy, round room with low ceilings.

"Girls dormitories to the left and boys to the right" He said pointing to big, round doors in the walls of the common room. Myra and Tonks dragged their legs along a short hallway that appeared on the opposite side of their door with the three other girls in their year and found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pyjamas and fell into bed.

* * *

Extra long chapter today! Sorry for being late :/

Please review 3


End file.
